Close range portraiture photographs, such as self-portraits, are often perceived as having apparent perspective distortions at typical image viewing distances, even if the optics produce a geometrically accurate perspective projection of the scene. A mismatch in the field of view of the camera and that of the viewing display configuration can result in the perceived distortion, which in portraiture photographs, tends to magnify the size of the nose and chin, among other features. These distortions are especially common with photographs taken with mobile device cameras due to the wide angular field of view typical of such cameras and close range nature of many self-portraits and candid portraits. Examples of perceived distortion in portraiture photos can be seen in FIGS. 1A-1H. FIGS. 1A, 1C, 1E, and 1G are portraiture images captured at a distance of 0.3 m. FIGS. 1B, 1D, 1F, and 1H are portraiture images captured at a distance of 0.6 m.